Teletubby Land
Teletubby Land is a huge and crazily evil country located over the hills and far away in Kittehlandia, rumored to have been created in the ninth ring of Hell by Dora the Explorer. In Teletubby Land, crime occurs everywhere. Teletubby Land is where the Teletubbies come out to play, in their little crime infested land filled with bunnies, robots, Boobah, Furbies, Monsters, and Stickmen with red eyes. Usually in Teletubby Land, something evil occurs from far away. Usually, Po is involved. Also, Teletubby Land resembles The Mushroom Kingdom, a sad, depressing land. It also has an active volcano that erupts every week and causes lots of damage. Nobody ever visits this horrible place, because if you do visit this place, your either going to die, or become a slave, with few exceptions. Though, they don't want God to go there...or it would be hellish with judgment. Pecos Bill and Paul Bunyan, Popeye, or Charlie Brown are not allowed to go there by order of the Teletubbies, elsewise, the whole place would be turned inside out. History Teletubby Land was created a long time ago, before the dinosaurs existed. At first, nobody even knew about the deadly threats there as nobody dared go nearer to it than to be able to see the outskirts of the land with binoculars. Eventually, the LBC decided to sent a fully equipped film crew into the land, to film it live on television. Thousands watched on TV as the entire crew were brutally and mercilessly killed. Since then, the Teletubbies have used the film equipment as another means of communication, and also to film their show. The Great Teletubby Land Massacre In 2015, the Teletubbies woke up one morning to see that their beloved Tubby Tower, Magic Windmill, and Talking Flowers were gone - all that remained were their beds. The Acid Lake had dried up, and the Furbies and Gorilla were nowhere to be found. What had happened was that , to everyone not staying up at night in Teletubby Land, just a team of evil Guys dressed in green inflatable Morph Suits had bombed Teletubby Land overnight, causing irreversible damage. Nobody could identify who the Guys were, but this event has been dubbed "The Great Teletubby Land Massacre" due to all the damage. Aftermath of the Massacre After the Massacre, the Teletubbies got so angry that Tinky Winky blew up the Box Dimension just by picking the last surviving Talking Flower. Po, devastated that the Tubby Tower and Windmill were blown up in the Massacre, walked (because her motorcycle had been blown up as well) for 400 miles until she finally met up with the construction team known as the Weldos and asked them to build a new house and a new windmill for them. The Weldos ended up building a 100% organic, no preservatives or artificial colors added, sugar-free, reduced fat Windmill out of wood and a dome (somewhat inspired by The Good Teletubbies' Tubby Dome) with a Tubby Custard train and a rainbow painting on the inside. It looked happy & cute, but the Teletubbies, especially Po loved it because the rainbow reminded them of Rainbows. This revamped Teletubby Land still has hidden cameras everywhere (set up by the BBC). Due to this, it is used as the set for Teletubbies (2015 TV series), created by the BBC to hypnotize a new generation of innocent children. The Acid Lake also filled up with more, new acid on November 9, 2015. This new acid is 79,201 times as potent and deadly as the old acid. On the same day, Bonzi Buddy let the hypnotized Boohbah and Furbies loose, causing 5 million UnDollars in property damage. The BBC refused to pay the money and just continued making new episodes. Nickelodeon ended up paying. The event with Wa-Paul Bunyan was a disaster, and occured 70 years after the Massacre. They snuck into his cabin in order to make an evil juggernaut clone capable of destroying the world and making their army undefeatable, yet it went beserk and destroyed most of Teletubby land, with most of the same places destroyed. For this reason, Paul Bunyan wasn't allowed to enter that land, not like he'd care though. Notable Features Places *Tubby Tower (Gone) *The Wheel Of The Teletubbies *Magic Windmill 2.0 (built after The Wheel of the Teletubbies/Magic Windmill was demolished in the Massacre) *Acid Lake *Home Dome (built after Tubby Tower was demolished in the Massacre) *Teletubby Burger (located waaaay on the outskirts of Teletubby Land, and was not destroyed in the Massacre due to its location) Fauna and Flora *Teletubby Land Bunnies *Tubby Monster *Red-eyed Stickmen *Grass Notable Inhabitants *Teletubbies (duh) **Tinky Winky **Dipsy **Laa-Laa **Po *Ninja Teletubby *Noo-Noo *Thumper *Lemmings *MrGamingPerson *Flower *Bob the Builder (known to hide here when he's on the run from his enemies) *Pocoyo (literally his friends also live there, and the Teletubbies love him for BEING EVIL) Moved to the new & improved Teletubby Land after the Massacre *Alt 2.0 *New Talking Flowers Unknown as to what happened to them after the Massacre *Boohbah **Humbah **Zing Zing Zingbah **Jingbah **Zumbah **Jumbah Deceased in the Massacre *Furbies *Evil Gorilla *Talking Flowers Category:Teletubbies Category:Hazards Category:Unsafe for kids Category:Minions of the Teletubbies Category:Areas in Hell Category:Countries Category:Places Category:Places you will die at Category:Evil